fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancyran Military
|rōmaji= Gyarison |affiliation= Ancyra |previous affiliation= |base of operations= Kentro |status= Active |purpose= To carry out swift justice and maintain peace. |leader= Emperor Ronin |members= |temporary members= |former members= }} The Garrison ( Gyarison) are the military branch, that alongside the Royal Navy, are responsible for the defence and security of Ancyra, it's international territories and allies. Though the bulk of their force is concentrated in the southern part of the world and near Kentro, the Garrison have the size necessary to conduct military operations on a global scale. Overview The primary duty of the Garrison is to maintain law and order throughout the world and impose the will and might of the Yosumi wherever it is deemed necessary. They can act as a security force for political events and convenings of importance such as the meeting of the Warlords. Infrastructure The garrison is principally a land warfare force that relies on it's immense infantry size to carry out campaigns. Lacking both naval and air-based forces, the garrison works directly alongside the Royal Navy in a two-pronged military operation that spans the globe. Uniforms and Etiquette History In the early hours of the day, Colonel Heissler and his battalion launch an assault on Trivia's southern perimeter with support from Lt Colonel Maynard. Following the failed assassination of Hashirama Mazoku, general Aello formerly hands in his resignation and retires from the garrison. After the meeting in the Holy Place and the convening of the Ten Shogun several large changes are brought about in the garrison's structure. After a fourth general position is established, both major general's Benson and Mason are promoted to general. Lt Colonel Maynard is promoted to Brigadier for her contribution to the previous battle. Major general Hughes is appointed the commanding officer of the mountain crops in place of Royce. The science & research division is created and Osiris Uroboros is employed, after the latter is reassigned from working with the Magic Council. Strength As one of the Yosumi's three great powers, the Garrison are an extremely powerful resource and organisation. The soldiers of the garrison are stated to be the most skilled in the world (though this may not be accurate). The garrison is superior to the royal navy in sheer size and significance, having more special division's, officers, manpower and influence across the world (though the great importance of the navy cannot be overstated). Rank System Their are other ways to progress through the ranks than simply serving an extended period of time. The first way is through personal recommendation. In most cases several high-ranking officer have to sign of on a promotion if it is more than one rank but if the person giving the recommendation is Ronin, said individual can be promote promptly to whatever position the former desires. The second way to do so is complete a State Magician test and by doing so a new recruit can gain a rank equivalent to Major in a short amount of time and then proceed through the ranks accordingly. This test can be likened to the test an undertakes to acquire their rank. Because this test is so difficult and requires a high degree of magical aptitude and magic power, very few people take it and even fewer people pass it. Officer Rank General of the Army (元帥 Gensui) — The highest-ranking position in the Garrison and the one responsible for running the entire organisation. Though it is possible that Ronin is more powerful than the generals, his role in the organisation is almost exclusively administrative in nature and since his abilities have not been showcased it is unknown exactly how powerful he is. General (一般 Ippan) — The second-highest ranking position in the Garrison. The generals are regarded by the yosumi and the world to be immensely powerful individuals with strength that matches or even surpasses the likes of even the Ten Wizard Saints. Thought here where originally only three generals at any one time after the resignation of Aello and the death of several high-ranking members and the increasing resistance against the Yosumi, a fourth general's position has been made available. Lieutenant General (中将 Chūjō) — The third-highest ranking position in the Garrison. Lieutenant generals can also serve as senior staff officer or department head in various domestic and overseas headquarters. Major General (少将 Shōshō) — The fourth-highest ranking position in the Garrison. The most junior of the general officers, Major Generals have much of the same responsibilities as the two higher ranks. Like all general officers, they have a multitude of responsibilities and varying amounts of authority that are not all administrative. For example Isaac works as a personal attendant to Ronin at the garrison's HQ and Arnold commanded an elite specialist unit in a separate country. Brigadier (准将 Junshō) — The fifth-highest ranking position in the Garrison. Colonel (大佐 Taisa) — The sixth-highest ranking position in the Garrison. Lieutenant Colonel (中佐 Chūsa) — The seventh-highest ranking position in the Garrison. Major (少佐 Shōsa) — The eighth-highest ranking position in the Garrison. Like other commissioned officers, Majors start out as second lieutenants and make their way through the ranks typically, however through completion of the Sate Magician test one can attain the rank of major instantly. According to Xenovia, induvials with the rank of major and higher are S-Class in overall ability and naturally very strong mages. Captain (隊長 Taichō) — The ninth-highest ranking position in the Garrison. Lieutenant (中尉 Shōi) — The tenth-highest ranking position in the Garrison. Second Lieutenant (少尉 Chūi) — The eleventh-highest ranking position in the Garrison and lowest amidst the commissioned officer ranks. Second lieutenants are newly commissioned officer cadets that have been assigned a platoon. Other Rank Warrant Officer (准尉 Jun'i) — Staff Sergeant (二等軍曹 Nitōgunsō) — Sergeant (軍曹 Gunsō) — Corporal (伍長 Gochō) — Lance Corporal (兵長 Heichō) — Private (民兵 Minpei) — Special Rank Special Inspector (特殊査閲官 Tokushu Saetsu-kan) — The only known special inspector is Arthur, who appears to serve directly under Ronin as his assistant. His role within the organization is to uncover possible instances of mutiny and corruption. Inspector (査閲官 Saetsu-kan) — Members Special Divisions Science & Research Black Ops Mountain Corps A unit specially trained in mountain and arctic warfare, cold weather survival and operations, and cliff assault. They are currently commanded by major general Arnold Hughes but were formerly lead by lieutenant general Royce S. Benson (now general). State Magician Magic & Equipment DOOMpic20.png| Trivia *